villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Madam Mim
Madam Mim is the main antagonist in The Sword in the Stone. She is a witch who had a Wizard's Duel with Merlin. She ranks 25 on the top 30 Disney villains list better than [[Sid Phillips], but one under Clayton. Although the film's primary villain, Madam Mim's total screen time in "The Sword in the Stone" does not exceed 20 minutes. In the film, Madam Mim is a powerful witch living in the woods during King Arthur's youth. She is an old rival of Merlin. Mim is presented as boisterous, mischievous, and rather conceited, a sorceress much impressed with her own power who delights in causing trouble. She is also a somewhat morbid character with a distaste for sunshine and all things wholesome. When Arthur is transformed into a sparrow by Merlin, Mim discovers him and initially tries to impress him with her magic, boasting that it is more powerful than Merlin's. Upon further realizing his relationship with Merlin, she then attempts to torture him eventually decides to try and destroy him, being that she sees all good things as bad. Merlin arrives to rescue Arthur, but Mim refuses to give him up and challenges Merlin to do otherwise. This leads to a "Wizards' Duel" between her and Merlin for Arthur's life, in which both parties transform into a series of animals to destroy one another. The animals Mim turns into were an alligator, fox, chicken, elephant, tiger, rattlesnake, rhinoceros, and finally a dragon. And the animals Merlin turns into were a turtle, rabbit, caterpillar, walrus, mouse, crab, billy goat, and finally a mouse again. She appears to win the duel by cheating, but Merlin quickly turns the tables by turning into a germ and goes inside her, rendering Mim ill and powerless. Merlin then leaves Madam Mim to recover from her illness, stating she'll need plenty of sunlight - which Madam Mim complains bitterly about as she hates sunlight. Mad Madam Mim has also appeared in Disney comics, where she is friends with Magica De Spell and has a crush on the Phantom Blot. Trivia * Madam Mim is one of a few main Disney Villains to have limited screen time, (along with Stromboli, Chernabog, The Queen of Hearts, Si and Am and Shere Khan & Kaa.) * Madam Mim is considered as one of Disney's funniest villains (along with The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook, Kaa, Prince John, Jafar, Hades, Yzma, and King Candy). * Madam Mim is the second Disney villain to undergo a transformation into a huge monster during the final battle. The first being Maleficent, The third being Jafar, the fourth being Queen Narissa and the fifth being King Candy. * Despite the fact that Sir Ector and Sir Kay are Madam Mim's enemies, They have never interacted with each other. Gallery Madam Mim as a Cat.jpg|Madam Mim as a Cat Madam Mim as a Crocodile.jpg|Madam Mim as a Crocodile Madam Mim as a Elephant.jpg|Madam Mim as a Elephant Madam Mim as a Tiger.jpg|Madam Mim as a Tiger Madam Mim as a Rhinoceroes.jpg|Madam Mim as a Rhinoceroes Madam Mim as a Dragon.jpg|Madam Mim as a Dragon Category:Witches Category:Villainesses Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Living Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Rogue Villains Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Trickster Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Size-Shifter Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Beldam Category:Old Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Sadists